Trent
Trent (The Mysterious Musician) was a contestant of Total Drama Horror. He was on the Screaming Gophers. He is known for his love of music and outgoing attitude. He does not return to compete in Season Two. He will return for Season Three as a contestant. Also in seasons 4 and 5. ''Season one'' Trent was extremely quiet in the first two episodes. Throughout the two episodes he only said to Owen "Let's do this." ''After that on [[Awesome|"Down in the Chumps"]] Trent wishes his fellow teammates and competition good luck and jumps in the glob. Trent starts talking first about with Beth about how she has braces and then to Tyler, Owen, and Harold about how fast they are sinking. Gwen after the challenge said she wished Trent luck and Trent said to her he didn't need it. At the elimination ceremony Trent doesn't get eliminated. Next episode Trent only had one line which was "''AHH, Guys let's get out of here!" ''At the end of that episode Trent was happy that his team won the challenge but sad to see Izzy leave. In [[Episode|"Splish Splash Darter Park"]] Trent partnered with Gwen (his crush). He would help her when she failed to accomplish something. Trent told Lewshana that he and her are really great friends. Bridgette also said to Trent before he left the cabin that he was one of the nicest. On the dragon ride Trent yelled to Gwen "''I'm having a lot of fun!" ''Gwen then says that she is too. Lewshana then noticed Chris right behind her but didn't shoot her. Chris wanted a challenged and said he'd get the one with the longets face, Trent. Trent was hit, fell off the coaster, acted like he was mentally ill and barfed. Gwen then yelled for Trent and jumped landing in Duncan's hands. The two greet each other and then walk away. In [[Guitar|"Guitar Losers"]] Trent felt free and thought nothing could ruin his day. He even had a dream that Beth & him were playing volleyball. Duncan then scares him throughout the entire episode. Harold doesn't say a word, Owen & Lindsay along with Beth & Gwen all share what they learned on the island. Trent made it to the finals with Duncan but was icky because of what Heather said. In the end he and other campers (excluding Duncan, Chef, and Chris) were in the infirmary (courtesy of Duncan). Duncan then tells Trent's team to boot him off because he was a screw up. Most of them listened. Duncan even told his team that he kissed Heather which upsetted Lewshana & Bridgette the most. But despite that, Lewshana doesn't vote Trent. In the end Trent goes home, he huggs Gwen and comes on good terms with Duncan at that moment (still not knowing what Duncan did). Trent's name was mentioned in the [[Noah|"School of Hard Noah's"]] when Gwen moaned about him. Also Trent's name was mentioned when Gwen was voted off in episode 10. In the special Confessional Trent didn't really speak much but did agree with Lewshana, Harold, and Noah about Duncan, and Eva. Trent complimented DJ and Owen thopugh and said he was surprised Ezekiel go this far. In [[Playa Des Losers|"Playa des Losers: After the Dock of Shame"'']] Trent says that he was rooting for Owen or Lindsay to win. He said DJ should be out only because he cares for DJ and DJ said he wanted to leave. On the last episode Trent is one of the many to support DJ and is happy when DJ wins and is half and half about not making it to season two. Season Two In "Aftermath: I" Trent greets Owen and some of the other contestants that lost. Total Drama Extravaganza! He was chosen to participate on Total Drama Extravaganza!